


Arrival

by KyloThiccc



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Co-Written, Corruption, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Crossover, Darkness, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hux Backstory, Hux Has No Chill, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Imagination, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Hux, POV Jean, POV Kylo Ren, POV Multiple, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Tags Are Fun, The Dark Phoenix Saga, The Dark Side of the Force, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why is the Rum Gone?, World of Darkness, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloThiccc/pseuds/KyloThiccc
Summary: You are Jean Grey, and you have no idea how you got to this planet. Who Maz Kanata is, or what the First Order wants.The Phoenix Force corruption pulling at your mind, surrounding your body like a heavy blanket. You've been adrift so long, it's nearly consumed you. You're nearly one person.Will you give into the temptation the First Order lay at your feet? Or will you run?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'd like to say now that this piece IS co-authored by a good friend of mine Canyon. He doesn't have an account here yet or else I'd tag him. We're working on getting him an account. 
> 
> We both share a love for both Marvel and Star Wars... And I had this idea floating in my head for a while now. But, I was too scared to write anything towards it without a little push from Canyon. Thanks dude, you're awesome. I probably never would have put this out here for the fear of being rejected and belittled. 
> 
> I love the Phoenix Force and wanted to have Jean be in the Star Wars Universe. I have finally made it a reality. 
> 
> Thank you to whomever reads this. The fact you even clicked on this fic means the world to me. Specially since I'm not the best writer. I second guess myself all the time. No confidence in my writing. Gotta work on that I suppose. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again! 
> 
> (I'm moderating comments towards this piece as a safeguard towards hurtful comments by possible fans upset I'm going against canon for both Marvel and Star Wars. Not by much but enough to anger some people.)

**Jean -**

 

Rain pattered against your face, the cold droplets slowly drifting you awake. Your clothes were drenched, the leather of your suit stuck to your skin as you shifted to get a look around your surroundings. Trees were all you could see besides the angry clouds crying. Attempting to sit up, you learned quickly that your energy levels were almost non existent. You were depleted. Mud clumped to your hair as you lifted your head to look around more. More trees, large boulders lined what you assumed was an impact crater.  _ God, what happened?  _ You thought frantically. Panic was starting to set in. You couldn't move at all. As though you were paralyzed. Your heart hammered in your chest, your breathing erratic. 

 

“ Calm yourself child.” A small voice came from behind you. Lifting your head as best as you could without the rain dripping into your nose, you saw the little creature. Human? Maybe? No, not human. Too small. Too old. The presence you feel is far too old to be human. The voice was definitely female though, that much you could plainly tell. A chuckle interrupted your thoughts. 

 

“ My, you are different. The Force surrounds you like a wound trying to repair itself. Let me get closer.” You hear a splash of water before a small face with large glasses peers over you. This woman was definitely not human. A mutant? You were used to mutants. But, whatever this woman is, she isn't a mutant. Promptly as you were studying her; she removed her overly large glasses to reveal small eyes, shrunken from years of use. 

 

“ Ooh, I feel a power inside you. Unimaginable strength. Fire and awe. Oh my goodness. The Force flows through you like a beacon. But there's corruption. Death. Destruction. You-” The Phoenix made itself known, you felt it take control briefly. You knew what you looked like when it did. Your normally green eyes turned red, the whites of your eyes go black. Black veins showing the corruption down your cheeks. Briefly, you held a stare with the old creature as Phoenix before the charge was done leaving you panting. 

 

“ Stars. You're unlike anything I've studied. What are you child?” 

 

You felt the voice of Phoenix pushing through. The combination of your voices always unsettled you. The Phoenix always amplified yours, almost demonic. It scared you to no end. But, you willing agreed to host the cosmic entity. This was your burden. It was linked to you. Permanently. Neither of you could die. Only to be reborn into the flames. 

 

“ A child of the cosmos.” Phoenix answered for you, using the last of both of your energy. Darkness crept closer and you felt it engulfing you. 

 

Even though unconscious physically, your mind remained awake. Adrift in what the Professor always called The Dark Place. Void of all light except where you stood. Cold air flowed around you. The cold rush of water at your feet. You couldn't escape this place. You were doomed to it. This time was different, you could feel you weren't alone. 

 

Frantically, you looked around searching for the life signature you felt. You knew it is here. You KNEW it was around. 

 

“ Hello?” You called out to nothingness. Your red hair puffed behind you along with your black leather signature coat of your team. 

 

“ Hello?” You ask once more and again nothing. You feel a presence staring at you, watching hungrily like a predator stalking prey. Even though unconscious, you feel a chill run up your spine. Something dark, foreign, and threatening has invaded your mind. 

 

“What are you, child?” A gravelly voice asks. It feels as ancient as the eons and more powerful than you ever imagined somebody could be. Well, except for the Professor. Unlike him, however, this voice is far from friendly. Curious, perhaps, but not friendly. 

 

When you open your mouth, the Dark Phoenix speaks in the demonic melding of your voices. “I am a child of the cosmos, a power not to be reckoned with. Leave this place at once and do not return!” The Dark Phoenix commands.

 

The voice chuckled and in a deep, rumbling voice replied, “I am merely curious. I look forward to meeting you  _ very _ soon.” You feel the entity leave The Dark Place but your senses remain on heightened alert. The threat feels very real, very close, and you still have a chill down your spine, like an icicle is permanently covering it. 

 

You awaken to the sound of the same small voice from before arguing with a gruff voice. Your exhaustion is gone and the Dark Phoenix has retreated for the time being. 

 

"Maz, no. I have a really bad feeling about this lady. I don't care who she is. Where she's from. Nothing. I don't care. I won't transport her to any outer rim planet. Find someone else."    
  
"I'll pay you five hundred million credits!" Maz, that was her name, blurted out. You open your eyes, regretting it immediately. Instantly, the older human turned around to face Maz, shock was plastered all over the man with the face. Even the furry companion you saw briefly stuffled a noise you believed to be shock.    
  
"Five hundred million? Are you...? Maz? What in the...? Are you out of your mind?"

The more he spoke, the more you shuffled about trying to focus on the conversation more. You shift uncomfortably on the small cot opening your eyes again briefly only to feel the overpowering headache consume your senses. A small side effect of Phoenix taking over. 

 

"Eh, it's petty change for somebody who has lived so long, Han. I was alive when the Sith were almost destroyed at Ruusan, and my cantina was making quite a profit back then. It hasn't stopped since. Take the girl and I'll pay you now." Han looks to you on the small cot, then Maz, then back again to you. Before he can open his mouth a patron comes running into the room screaming. 

"The First Order is here!"

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Kylo -**

  
  


You see her, a beautifully dangerous being of immense power and you stand in awe. Even though she stood next to that despicable Maz, you couldn't help admire her beauty. Her flowing red hair, her lush green eyes, the power in her raging like a thunderstorm. The graceful full lips that you felt yourself drawn to. The power within her just as powerful as the Force; mysterious and awe inspiring. You can feel it through the essence of your force signature. This young woman didn't control the Force, she was surrounded by it. She practically glowed if you looked long enough. The Force was trying to repair itself around her, like it's been damaged.  _ What could have caused this?  _ You think to yourself, your helmet blocking your curious face. 

_ I didn't come here on purpose if that's what you mean. It was an accident.  _ A woman's voice penetrated your mind. Your whole body faltered, taking a step back. Your breath hitched, straighten your back. She had put you on edge. 

 

“You dare?!” Your amplified voice screeched out, almost not recognizing your own modulated voice. Grasping for your saber to notice it was drawn away from your belt before you had a chance. You gripped your saber back with the Force, the both of you pulling at the saber telekinetically. 

 

“Can't we be civil? Or do you have to throw a tantrum because I spoke telepathically to you? Do I need permission? Must I apologize?” 

 

“Nobody but my master is permitted to enter my mind. My saber, now woman!" 

 

"I am no mere woman!" She says. You feel anxiety spread throughout your body as you saw her eyes change from the beautiful jade to deep red surrounded by black. Her hair flared outward engulfed in flames, but she didn't burn. Her hair didn't burn! It flowed along with the flames. You feel your feet leave the ground, twisting your body to peer at the small woman. Her hands were spread out in front of her, steadying herself, she cracked her hand forward. You couldn't help yourself as sounds of a startled garbled yell left your lips. You heard your Stormtroopers that were behind you yell, hearing the clunks of their bodies hit the ground behind you. 

 

But hearing the poorly attempted hiding of snickering from Hux almost caused you to unleash hell upon the annoying ginger. 

Hux calmly stares at you, then at the woman, then back at you and raises an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide the smile now. 

"I do believe I stated this might be a bad idea. In fact," Hux states smugly, "I believe I insisted it was a terrible idea to the Supreme Leader. You, I believe, convinced him otherwise." Hux turned to the woman, smiled wide and began to applaud her. His leather gloves hardly giving a proper applause but still, in front of the troops? General Hux is a dead man. 

_ You harm in any capacity. I'll make you die slow. He's the only smart one here.  _

“Thank you for proving me right ma’am.” 

_ Kill me slowly? _ You think.  _ If it pleases you, I will keep the annoying ginger alive. _ Your master wanted you to bring this mysterious presence, this Force, to him. If it means keeping Hux alive, then so be it. You will suffer his existence for a while longer.

 

_ Suffer?  _ She speaks. _ He seems to have to deal with you, so I should think it is him that suffers. _

 

With that, you shot to your feet. Wiping the grim off your suit.  _ Ugh, I'm going to smell later. Kriff.  _

 

_ Oh I bet you will. It rained pretty hard the last few days. Now, are we going to be civil? Will you forgive me for being uninvited into your mind? Come. Maz has drinks waiting and an offer. _

 

_ I forgive you.  _ You think back to her.  _ You are new here and did not know any better. I should be apologizing for jumping to conclusions. _ Earning a smile from her was the sweetest victory you could have asked for. Her eyes and hair returned to normal, she dropped her arms. Her smile was intoxicating to say the least. Perfect white teeth shined at you. You feel the smile pulling at your lips. Luckily, she couldn't see it but she obviously knew it was there. 

You find that drinks with her sounds nice, and you feel something in your chest. You don't know what it is and decide to meditate on it later. 

 

"Shall we have some drinks?" The lady says to Hux. He tries to decline, but you insist and the three of you are off into the depths of Maz's cantina.

 

* * *

 

**Hux -**

 

 

You wander inside the cantina, the patrons having scattered. Only an old woman, or what you assume is an old woman, is standing behind the bar, calmly cleaning a glass. 

 

"Sorry for scaring away your business, ma'am. We only wanted to talk with the young lady." You nod towards the young woman and realize that, in the time you've met her, none of you have asked her name. 

 

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, miss?"

 

"My name is Jean." You find yourself thinking that is a pretty name.

 

“I am General Hux of the First Order and  **_this_ ** is Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order.” You didn't hold out your hand, but you nodded in her direction. You at least had the common courtesy to acknowledge her. 

 

"We've met." The old lady responds. 

"I'm Maz. Welcome to my cantina. Have a seat. What can I get you?" You have the distinct impression that, despite her friendly demeanor, she doesn't want you here. You take the seat furthest away from the telekinetic nonsense users. 

 

“A large pot of Oceanroot of you have any? Possible bark tea?” You find yourself asking, not demanding. Was this woman making you mind your manners? You were taught Imperial educate. You weren't used to asking nicely. She had to be influencing you. 

You stare at the young girl, a feeling of uneasiness welling up in your gut like a ball, making you uneasy. _ This is a bad idea _ . You think but the Supreme Leader sent you here, so must you trust and loyally serve him. His apprentice on the other hand is a different story. You grudgingly admit to yourself that you would trust Kylo Ren over this girl sitting across the table before you. The thought causes your nose to wrinkle in disgust.  _ Trust  _ Kylo Ren?  _ Impossible. Improbable _ .They both make you uneasy though you would never show it.

 

“The people in the cantina who fled seemed to be very afraid of you. Why? I assume you came here because of me.” 

 

“This wretched planet is the spawn of the lawless. Bounty hunters, smugglers, murders and the like fester here. Of course they wouldn't want the First Order here. We are the order in the chaos left by the Empire and the Republic who were too weak to ring the lawless. Unity through order. My fleet will do whatever is necessary to accomplish this goal.” Hearing the old creature Maz scuff as she brought over the pot of bark tea made you glare daggers at her.  _ How dare she? She allied herself with known terrorists! For what? Pathetic attempts at justice? What they did to the First Order wasn't justice. It was a nuisance. A terrible pain in the ass.  _

You feel your face go red with anger, the heat radiating your face, nostrils flaring. 

 

"We are the only path to peace!" You sputter angrily. "Peace would have remained if the Empire had snuffed out the Rebellion!" You can feel your heart beating against your chest as you say this with a hint of pride in your voice. Your anger brewing again when you saw the small alien roll her eyes. 

"Yet you serve a master of darkness." Maz responds calmly. "Are you so sure the First Order is truly the way to peace?" She stood at her bar, cleaning several glasses as she spoke. 

 

You respond as calmly as you can. 

"If you are worried about your hideaway here, we could overlook it. Our true enemy is the loathsome Resistance and the corrupt New Republic that supports it." Hearing the alien scuff a sigh again made your blood boil. 

 

"I was alive during the Clone Wars boy. I saw what the Empire did to the Jedi. You were force fed Imperial propaganda with a silver spoon." 

You grit your teeth, anger rising like lava in a volcano on Mustafar. You open your mouth to curse at the old woman, manners be damned!  _ She knows  _ **_NOTHING_ ** ! About to rise from your chair, you hear Jean's voice in your head.  _ She speaks what she believes to be true, _ she says.  _ She is far older than you can imagine. I see what  _ **_he_ ** _ did to you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  _

 

Shame and fury mix together throughout your body. You could feel your shoulders slightly shaking as you try to calm yourself. “I don't want your pity!” You hiss through clenched teeth at Jean. Her emerald eyes wide, filled with sorrow for you. Looking away from her you straighten your uniform with a huff.  _ Stupid woman.  _ You think to yourself.  _ I don't need anyone's pity. The torment made me stronger.  _

You instantly regret your harsh words as you watch her head drop to the table. She obviously could hear your thoughts.Memories of him flutter through your mind and you are glad he is long dead. 

Sighing loudly, "Our Supreme Leader has requested you accompany us. He has requested a meeting. We should get going. You don't want to keep the Supreme Leader waiting.” Your tea all but forgotten as you slide away from the table. 

 

“One condition.” Jean whispers. You turn back to her, monitoring her face. She looked deep in thought, her eyes swimming with the drink she eyed. 

“Name it.” 

"Don't harm Maz or any of her patrons, and leave this planet alone." She begged, lifting her head up to face you. Her eyes wide, pleading.    
"You have my word," You reply, "That we will leave this planet as soon as we arrive on the Judgement." You honestly mean it. This place is a small speck in the galaxy, one that can be easily ignored. You can feel Ren's glare at you behind the mask, not having been a part of this discussion and obviously annoyed. Jean got up from the table, her long leather jacket flowing behind her. She stood in front of you, doe eyes still wide as she silently pleaded again that you would keep your word. She held out her hand for a handshake agreement. You nod as you shook hands with the most beautiful woman you've ever met. 


	2. The Fire of Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agian, this piece is co-authored! Thanks Canyon! You DA beeest! 
> 
> Just a heads up this chapter contains spoilers to the newest Wolverine movie: Logan. You've been warned. 
> 
> <3

Chapter 2

######  _ The Fires of Judgement _

  
  


**Jean -**   
  
You stride through the forest, walking behind the two men beginning to assessing the situation.    
  
_ I arrived in an alternate universe, met a woman named Maz, some man named Hand or something and was discovered by a group called the First Order. I'm currently in the company of Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux.  We're heading to their shuttle. What am I doing? What are we doing here? We're lost. Admit it. We are completely lost.  _

 

_ No. We have found a greater purpose than what the X-Men could achieve. Or what your arrogant Professor would allow. I want to meet with this Supreme Leader of theirs.  _ The Phoenix's voice slamming through your mind causing you to wince. 

 

“Fuck.” You say, brushing your brow with your fingers.    
  
"Did you say something?" Hux asks. He is looking at you curiously, and quite unnerved. Maybe talking telepathically with either of them around could be a bad idea. Specially since the name dubbed Kylo Ren could answer back. 

 

“Headache. I'm okay.” You slow your pace, wiping your eyes with your hands. Frowning when you saw the tears. Kylo had also slowed his pace to match yours. 

 

“I can hear it sometimes.The other voice in your mind when you speak to each other and she gets too verbal causing you pain. You project. Very loudly I might add.”

 

“Sorry, I don't mean to. I've spent years learning to control my powers. When I was younger, I could hear so many voices all at once. Thought I was crazy.” Kylo stopped walking then, grabbing at your arm. Looking down at his hand, he released you. 

 

“I feel that darkness. Wild and unstable. I thought I was -” 

 

“What’s the hold up?” Hux called out, leaning outside the shuttle alongside his personal guard of troopers. Kylo looked to Hux briefly before turning back to you. 

 

“We will finish this discussion later.” The way he said it made your skin crawl. Like you had disappointed him. He moved ahead of you again, stomping off towards the shuttle. 

 

_ He knows about me. About us. He could become a threat. We need to eliminate him.  _

 

_ No, we can't murder him simply because he knows. That's wrong and you know it. The truth will get out eventually.  _

 

_ And they'll do what  _ **_EVERYONE_ ** _ has done. They push you away. They despise us. They hate us. They will want to kill us.  _

 

_ But the Supreme Leader? What if he wants to help us? Be allies? We would rid ourself of a powerful potential ally? You saw what he did with his own powers. He was able to withstand us.  _

 

_ If we weren't… We are low on energy. We will need to - _

 

_ I know. We will need to devour a star. I'm fully aware. But, I don't want to harm anyone.  _

 

_ You  _ **_ALWAYS_ ** _ fight this! You will die if you don't. You  _ **_WILL_ ** _ do this. I  _ **_WILL_ ** _ make you.  _

 

The Phoenix lashed out, enthralling onto your consciousness. Your breath left you in a rush, you grabbed at your skull trying to push Dark Phoenix back to her subconscious realm of your mind. 

 

“ **I AM IN CONTROL!”** The demonic voice of the Phoenix shouted through clenched teeth. Feeling your eyes shift, knowing full well what was about to happen. Feeling the flames crawl up your spine, you fought as hard as you could to push Phoenix back. 

 

**“Why do you resist this? Why do you always resist? We used to be a team. You loved the power I gave you. The unlimited power I freely gave you.”**

 

“That was before you murdered millions with me as your slave. Trapped behind the flesh.”

 

**“You got a small taste of what I feel daily.”**

 

“I never forced you to murder anyone!” 

 

You feel leathered fingers brush lightly against your temple. 

“Sleep.” Feeling the unimaginable urge to sleep was a breath of fresh air. Phoenix was still fatigued from the trip to argue with you. You still had control of your body. And you accepted the invitation. Kylo Ren had placed you in The Dark Place. 

  
  


You awaken in a room aboard a ship or so you assume. The bed wasn't very comfortable, but, you've had worse. The worst bed you remember was on board a Kree warship. The small toilet and sink next to your bed. 

_ Small liberties I guess.  _ The door to leave your room wasn't a door at all, it was a small energy barrier. Hearing the pings of a collective effort of thousands of people working in unison. So many minds in a confined space made your head spin. Too many voices. 

 

How did Sir Agnst-A-Lot knock you out? Where are you headed? Questions for later...   
  
The Phoenix Force inside you screams and you see a horrific sight, one dredged up from you worst nightmares. A sight you hoped you'd never see. 

 

“Logan.” Your combined voices whisper. You see him, as though he were in front of you. He is old, badly hurt, and a young girl is crying over him. His breathing is shallow, and you know he has not long to live. Tears stream down your face and you howl on mourning. His healing factor is not kicking in; death looms over him like a shadow covering the land. The Dark Phoenix mourns as well, and you feel it rising. In your grief, and not having the energy to resist it, you allow it to take over without a fight. Something is said as the Dark Phoenix takes over, but you can't make out the words. The last sight you see before entering the Dark Place is the girl planting a cross over Logan's grave, then turning it into an X.  _ Symbolic _ , you think.  _ A cross for Logan, a X for Wolverine _

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**Hux -**

  
  
  


You were so done with today. Enough was enough. Exhausted didn't even cover how you felt. There were no words to describe it. Your plate was overwhelmingly full, first Starkiller base production, second  **_Lord_ ** Kylo Ren and third was the new unstable power house.  _ Great, just what I need. Another Kylo Ren on my hands. That fool destroys enough of my equipment as it is.  _ Reaching your quarters, you don't bother hanging up your jacket, let alone taking off your boots or gloves. You just needed to lay down for a bit. Setting your datapad down on the metal nightstand, you lay down. Sighing as your head hit the pillow. 

 

Suddenly, you are tossed from your bed as your whole room shakes. So much for your well deserved, much needed rest.    
For a moment, you contemplate just laying on the floor, but decide you had better find out what in the name of the Nine Corellian Hells is going on. Another tremor nearly knocks you off your feet and you hear warning klaxons roaring in the distance. Outside your room is utter chaos with people running this way and that down the halls, nobody taking the time to let you know what is happening. Your anger seething out, your face reddening as you hurdled yourself around the bodies of your army. Stomping towards a few of your officers, demanding to have one of their datapads. The blonde officer shakily gave you her datapad, basically ripping it out of her hands, you imputed your codes and fingerprint. Briefly looking down at the datapad, it displays a message declaring that various systems are starting to go offline. The blonde officer quivers next to you as you curse under your breath and shove the datapad back into her hands.    
It had said nothing about what caused it. You turn a corner and collide with a solid object,  once again being knocked to the ground. The object in question is dressed in black robes from head to toe with a mask covering his face. You feel the ship drop out of hyperspeed with another jolt. 

 

"Watch where you are going, General." Ren seethes, pulling himself up. You jilt up and grab Ren as he is about to dash off.   
  
"What in the Nine Corellian Hells is going on!?" You ask harshly. Your anger is boiling, and you can barely contain yourself. People running in the hallways stop at the force of your voice, and it is eerily quiet except for the warning klaxons.

 

“The woman.” Ren says drifting away from you, throwing you off of him with the force. 

 

“What?!” You had seen her use her powers but this was insanity. You pull yourself up, doing your best to keep up with the force user. 

 

"What about her?" You ask.    
  
"She released a massive burst of energy. The explosion has ripped through the holding cells and fire seems to be heading towards the airlock.” That makes you straighten up. 

 

"This is entirely YOUR responsibility. You persuaded the Supreme Leader to have the First Order acquire this woman. You placed her in the holding cells even knowing she holds immense power at her finger tips. You saw how unstable she is. The Judgement had to leave hyperspeed due to intense internal damage. I'm sending the order to evacuate the destroyer." Again, you ran to another officer who was attempting to look calm in his pajamas as he looked beyond the doors of quarters, clearly had been awoken by the explosions. 

 

“Sir?” He asks, foolishly rubbing his tired eyes. 

 

“Give me your datapad. Now!” You partially yelled at him. He flinched but obeyed, ducking into the confines of his quarters. Hux grabbed the datapad out of his hands, imputing his codes again just like before. 

 

"You shall do no such thing! The Supreme Leader placed ME in control of this operation. We will fix the ship and resume our trip when repairs are done! Or would you like to explain to him why YOU lost a Star Destroyer!" 

 

You stopped in your tracks as another explosion ripped through the large ship. You could hear the groan of the metal within the ship. Ignoring the growl from Ren, you sent the message to all troops to evacuate the Judgement immediately. 

 

“This isn't up for debate Ren. I am your commanding officer on board this vessel. You will do as commanded. And that is to evacuate. As much as it pains me to do so. As much as a failure as it seems. There are over fifty thousand troops on board. They are my priority. Not some future pet project.” You feel the air around you shift, an invisible force choking you. Dropping the datapad, your hands fly to your neck. You look at Ren who's hand was outright towards you.  _ The fool is choking me? Now? Of all times? As our ship goes down in flames?  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

**Kylo -**

  
  


You glare at Hux behind the mask, bearing your teeth. The fool cares about the fifty thousand on board.  _ They could be easily replaced _ . You think still choking the coward. You want to kill him, you see color drain from his face. A scream knocks you off your feet sending you crashing into the durasteel walls and you lose your grip on Hux. 

 

"Leave him be!" The demonic oice yells. You turn your head to see Jean standing there, her eyes pitch black, fury decorating her beautiful face. Flames surrounding her body, causing the ships fire defenses to activate. White powder mixed with some type of vapor, vented through panels in the roof of the halls. It did nothing to suppress the flames emitting from Jean, just obstructing your view of her temporarily. She kept walking towards the two of you. Hux starred at the woman, completely bewildered. The fires cast an eerie glow, her silhouette looking like a phantom in the mist. You and Hux both swear you can see wings forming from her back. Feeling yourself being pushed out of the way of the closest airlock, it clicks into your mind she wants out of the ship. Your mind turns again: she was being gentle with you. Even after you had tried to harm Hux after she especially threatened to kill you if you had tried to hurt him. 

 

“You should be running to the escape ship. Your captain is waiting. Get out while you still can.”  The two voices merged together was rather unsettling. But, you found yourself to like it. Made her more than unique. Both you and Hux starred in disbelief as you watched Jean beginning to levitate into the airlock. Hux picked himself up off the floor and ran to the door, desperately holding onto the small window to the door. Jean had turned, placed her hand on the window next to Hux’s, smiling at him. Kylo knew that smile well from his mother. The smile said, I'm sorry. You could feel the jealous ping rising in your chest. Your snarl died in your throat when Jeans body rocked backward into space. 

 

“Stars!” Hux gasped. 

“She spaced herself! Why would she do that?” You ask him. You know she has telepathy powers, maybe she had spoke to him. 

"Does it matter? Get the tractor beam and grab her body!" Hux shakes his head. "Tractor beam is offline, power throughout the Judgement is failing." His voice is barely a whisper. Hux looks down at his datapad, grabs it from floor, giving it a look before he looks to you, and shakes his head.    
"We'll pick her body up with an evac shuttle. Let's take her advice, her last words, and go." Neither of you want to leave, seeing her body out in space, the flames surrounding her body still flowing magically was heart-wrenching. Even for the two of you. Somehow in the few hours you had met her. The two of you had found yourselves to care about her wellbeing. Specially after her episode on Takodona. 

Every step you take away from the airlock, your heart gets heavier. You inexplicably cast one last glance towards the airlock and turn away, following Hux. The same sadness radiates from him, and for a brief moment you feel sympathy for him. It was a small moment for held for Hux, before the jealousy and rage returned.    
You wonder what is happening to you, what has been happening to the both of you since she arrived. You decide you will meditate when you get to Starkiller Base. First, the lost of you had to escape the death trap she left you in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. Kylo and Hux are getting feelings for Jean. Kylo more so than Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> I'll say now I did gain inspiration from Stranger Things towards "The Dark Room". Similar to how the creepiness of what I called the Void when Eleven was meeting the demegorgon. 
> 
> As well as the name from Life Is Strange. 
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Playlist I use when writing this:
> 
> (It's my playlist so it'll probably grow randomly.)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22qkjne5zlaccok5zmtqvprsi/playlist/0XkjjVDfvMdJutpqkuBQgB?si=A8_2AxELRnah5seQ1OTHwg


End file.
